Linhas de Encenação
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Harry é um recém formado que tem o sonho de se tornar um escritor reconhecido. Draco é um fracassado ator de cinema. O que acontece quando linhas de texto se cruzam com encenações improvisadas?


**LINHAS DE ENCENAÇÃO  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 1 – Fracasso, frustração e... uma convenção feminista?**

Ok, ok. Ser dirigido por uma mulher que é um porre e que insiste em dizer que nada está perfeito é uma coisa, agora ser dirigido por uma mulher que é um porre, tendo a clara reprovação da escritora e ainda sendo ensinado por uma garota que eu nem sei de qual buraco saiu, já é um pouco demais! Porra! Será que eu estou no meio do início de uma revolta feminista e eu não sei? Acho que já é tarde demais para fugir do papel de Judas, não?

O dia começou bem e continuou bem até o início da noite, quando terminamos algumas cenas que estavam inacabadas ou que não foram aprovadas e estávamos começando a gravar o que seria a última cena. Não a última do filme, a última nossa. Preferimos deixar por último a cena que nossos personagens literalmente se amassavam, para que pudéssemos nos sentir a vontade e não pensar besteiras um do outro durante as filmagens.

Para falar a verdade, aquilo estava sendo mais mesmo um treino. Um irritante treino. Como reclamavam! Pegue uma equipe mista e você verá que já há reclamações, agora pegue uma equipe totalmente independente e feminina e multiplique todo o aborrecimento por mil, aí você vai chegar perto do meu tormento. Devia anotar mentalmente de matar dolorosamente Blaise, se o filme não valesse a pena todo o meu esforço.

Mas voltando a cena... Um cara apareceu do nada, um conhecido da escritora. E quando eu dei por mim, ele estava me dando uma aula. Não há outra forma de expressar isso. E quando digo dar uma aula, não é que ele estava tentando me explicar como eu deveria fazer tal cena, como muitas ali já haviam tentado. Ele estava me mostrando como a cena deveria ser feita, independente de ser eu ou outro ator a atuar em meu lugar. E aquilo era totalmente desconcertante.

Eu nunca poderia deixar um cara, que parecia ter acabado de sair das fraldas, fazer o meu trabalho e o pior, mostrar para os outros a minha incompetência quanto ao meu próprio trabalho. Que situação humilhante!

O que mais me irritava era saber que ele não era nem aspirante a ator, ele não tinha nada que o relacionasse ao meio artístico. Não. Ele tinha sim. Alguém falou algo sobre ele escrever, mas isso não era o bastante. Muitos escrevem, poucos são reconhecidos, apenas uns chegam ao topo. Escrever era quase que fazer nada ali entre nós e um cara que eu mal sabia o nome conseguia me deixar de tal forma. E o pior, ele me deixava de tal forma, porque ele sabia como fazer e ele sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

Se você acha que é normal dois caras bem apessoados se pegarem, me diga de qual planeta você é porque eu não quero ir para lá! Muito raro! E mais raro ainda pegar dois heteros se pegando, mesmo que por interesses profissionais.

Ok. Vou tentar ser mais descritivo. A cena era razoavelmente simples. Eu devia estar no refeitório, quando Cedric entrasse e nós começaríamos a discutir. Até aí tudo bem. Nós homens sabemos fazer isso muito bem, mas normalmente nossas brigas terminam na mão e aquela que tínhamos que encenar terminava em outro tipo de cair na mão. Cedric iria me desafiar e eu o jogaria, logo em seguida, em cima de uma das mesas do refeitório e no fim, eu me renderia e nos pegaríamos ali mesmo. Não chegaríamos a fazer sexo. Tínhamos que simular uma masturbação e pronto. A cena estava acabada.

O problema era que eu não conseguia me imaginar fazendo isso e o pior era eu estar fazendo aquilo. Não que eu tivesse problemas com a minha sexualidade. Eu sabia muito bem do que eu gostava e do que eu não gostava, mas eu não me sentia confortável com tais cenas. Procurei evitar ao máximo pensar nisso. Até mesmo a cena em que nos beijamos, eu não tive problemas.

Na verdade, eu deveria agradecer. Pensei que chegaríamos a nos atracar, mas no final era uma simples pegação num longa que teria duas horas. Era até pequeno em relação a história do livro. Eu admito, não consegui lê-lo todo. Meu estômago deu reviravoltas só de começar a ler a parte que os dois se descreviam. Eu não servia para ser gay. Isso eu tinha certeza. Sem falar que eu já tinha passado da idade da decisão. Eu estava na época dos trinta, era com isso que eu tinha que me preocupar.

Depois de umas sete tomadas da mesma cena, a diretora deu um ataque histérico e soltou milhares de palavrões, pedindo um intervalo. Várias profissionais que eram fãs da autora, que estava ali presente, se aproximaram e começaram a dizer como nós devíamos fazer ou não, enquanto a autora dizia que a cena só sairia quando eu me acalmasse. Acho que ela foi a única que havia percebido meu real problema. Correção, até a hora de o dito cujo chegar.

Ele simplesmente pediu licença a todas e chamou um figurante qualquer. Ambos pegaram os scripts, leram rapidamente e começaram a encenar, o figurante como a personagem de Cedric e ele como a minha. Acho até que eles barraram a produção inteira junta, porque ambos sabiam as falas praticamente de cor e eles só tinham lido rapidamente o script antes de encenar. Ninguém consegue esse feito hoje em dia.

O dito cujo já estava no estúdio do refeitório, quando o figurante entrou com aquele ar de cinismo que Cedric conseguia perfeitamente encenar. Tiveram um breve bate boca e foi então que chegaram no clímax da situação e no motivo do meu desconforto. Sem pudor algum, ambos citaram suas falas e se amassaram em frente a todo o pessoal do estúdio que estava em total silêncio, gravando cada segundo do ensaio. Ambos estavam tão bem nos papéis, que eles pareciam que haviam sido escritos para eles dois. Eles se esfregavam tão sem pudor, que eu comecei a duvidar da orientação sexual dos dois. Mas o tal figurante era casado e tinha um filho, pelo menos era o que eu havia escutado alguém cochichar atrás de mim. Mas quantos gays tinham filhos hoje em dia? Provavelmente muitos. Filho já não era segurança da sexualidade de ninguém.

Foi então, que sem mais nem menos, o cara enfiou a mão dentro da calça do figurante e eu nem sei o que ele fez. Apenas imagino, mas nem tenho noção se ele chegou a concretizar minha suposição. Só sei que quando saí do meu estado de torpor, todos aplaudiam a demonstração dos dois, que faziam gestos como se tivessem ganhado o Oscar. Por Deus! Eu tinha que trabalhar em mais filmes assim.

– Espero que você tenha aprendido como se faz uma cena desse porte.

Mais ácida, a diretora não poderia ser. Eu odiava os comentários impetuosos dela. Ela passou por mim, ainda os ovacionando, sendo seguida de perto pelo tal cara. Esse apenas parou ao meu lado e disse em meu ouvido:

– Pegue a mulher que você acha a mais gostosa do mundo. Pense em fodê-la. Imaginou? Agora imagine se fosse ela a te foder.

Supreendi-me com o palavreado dele. É claro que vira e mexe havia um palavrão, mesmo trabalhando em meio a mulheres, mas recato não uma qualidade daquele ali não. 

**oOo**

_Dias antes..._

Quer me deixar bem irritado? Basta me contrariar quando eu estou certo. Isso me deixa possesso. Fulo da vida. Muito puto! Eu sei que você deve estar achando que eu estou muito nervoso e eu mesmo sei que eu estou quase que no auge do meu estresse, só que minha querida amiga resume isso a um simples diagnóstico: bloqueio por cansaço. Eu odeio quando ela me diz isso. Eu não sou sedentário. Não costumo perder tempo em frente a tevê, sendo programado por ela a assistir programas estúpidos e de caráter duvidoso. Não perco meu tempo comendo toneladas de gordura saturada a cada saída que eu dou, para digerir tudo isso dormindo. Sem falar que eu odeio perder meu tempo não fazendo nada. Prefiro trabalhar a exaustão e isso me leva a situação em que estou agora: discutindo com uma das minhas amigas, que ainda me atura nos dias em que meu estresse ataca e alcança as raias do inalcançável. Por Deus! Eu acho que vou enfartar antes dos vinte e cinco.

– Calma, Harry. Muito calma. Respira fundo senão você vai cometer um homicídio em primeiro grau. – respirei fundo, tentando não entrar em choque com ela – Isso. Acalme-se. Você tem que descansar. – olhei para a cara dela com descrença no que estava falando – Eu estou falando sério. Eu sei que você não está nem aí, mas se me escutasse não estaria tão estressado.

– "_Se me escutasse, não faria isso. Se me escutasse, não aconteceria aquilo._" Chega, Gina. Chega! Eu estou cansado de ficar escutando as pessoas dizerem o que eu devo ou não fazer.

– Tudo bem. Mas só estou dizendo isso para o seu bem. Eu me preocupo com você.

– E eu agradeço a preocupação. Mas não sou mais uma criança.

– Ok, ok. Já entendi! Eu tenho que ir. O Colin está me esperando. Vou levar os rascunhos, tá?

– Fique a vontade.

Ótimo. Agora estou sozinho novamente no que Gina insiste em dizer que é bloqueio por cansaço. Cansaço o escambau! E eu sou cara desse tipo? Só descanso quando tenho certeza que terminei e ainda por cima tenho que estar satisfeito com meu trabalho. Ela acha que tudo é fácil. Quem dera se fosse tão fácil, sentar e escrever um livro em um dia. Quem dera! Agora eu estou irritado. Irritado mesmo. E o pior, irritado comigo por não conseguir escrever uma única linha. Acho que vou seguir o conselho de Gina. Sair não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode?

Vou começar checando minha secretária eletrônica. Deve haver centenas de recados de amigos convidando para festas, o casal vinte marcando para sairmos, Sirius arrumando alguma comemoração para sangrarmos nossos bolsos em família e alguns clientes pedindo para que eu veja o computador deles.

A verdade é que eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de fazer nada disso, mas no mínimo meus clientes eu tenho que responder. Eu não posso jogar oportunidades de ganhar dinheiro pelo ralo assim, tão fácil como estalar os dedos. Sem falar que estou liberado pelo resto do dia.

Houve um pequeno incidente ontem no meu trabalho e nosso setor está fechado para perícia. Como se eu estivesse me importando muito com quem havia posto fogo na lixeira. Fogo que se alastrou pelo andar todo. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Vamos aos recados.

O primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro e o quarto também são o que eu já esperava. A galera do colégio querendo se reunir para fazer zona. Nem pensar! Dei graças a Deus por deixar de ver todos aqueles rostos que tive que ver quase que toda a semana por três longos anos. Por Deus! Festas de reunião tão cedo não iam ocupar um espaço na minha agenda.

Hermione me ligou. Já era de se esperar. Quando não ligava, mandava uma mensagem. De alguma forma sempre mantínhamos o contato. Ainda mantenho o contato com outras pessoas que estudaram comigo, mas creio que somente Ron e ela venham a me ver daqui a cinqüenta anos. Sei lá. Não me perguntem o porquê. Mas acho que nosso elo é forte. Pode ser besteira. Podemos brigar daqui a uma semana e nunca mais fazermos as pazes, mas nesse momento, é como se nossa amizade fosse durar para sempre. Que poético, não? Quem diria, eu, Harry, dizendo coisas tão melosas. Eu mesmo não estou me reconhecendo.

A surpresa do dia! Sirius não me ligou. Tudo bem, nem é uma surpresa tão grande assim. Normalmente só nos reunimos quando um tem essa magnífica idéia e pede para alguém passar o recado. Temos projetos totalmente diferentes um do outro no momento e nossos horários não se batem nem que Deus criasse mais vinte quatro horas num só dia.

Uns três ou quatro clientes me requisitando, dois com urgência. Provavelmente com filhos. Ultimamente os jovens têm estado nem aí para a segurança. Só querem saber de terem tudo a mão, comprando que nem doidos pela internet e entrando em url´s nada confiáveis, como se nada pudesse acontecer.

Mas houve uma mensagem que me intrigou. Acho que foi antes ou depois da mensagem da Mione. A Cho deixou um recado pedindo para eu ligar com urgência. É claro que ela vivia fazendo isso. Quando ela ligava, óbvio. Mas ela sempre gostava de colocar uma etiquetinha dizendo que era importante. Eu ligaria quando eu chegasse da minha voltinha para espairecer.

**oOo**

Quer algo mais estressante do que ganhar um papel num filme de merda e ainda ser massacrado pela crítica ainda no lançamento? Nem deixaram o filme esquentar e já estão fazendo o maior estardalhaço, colocando em risco a bilheteria do longa. Se esse filme se tornar um fiasco, eu já posso dar adeus ao tapete vermelho do Oscar. Que merda! Eu devia ter pulado fora enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Eu acho que devo estar fazendo um buraco no chão da minha sala, enquanto meu amigo e agenciador está achando que estou a beira de um precipitado ataque de estrelismo. Por que será que nunca me levam a sério quando necessário? Não que eu vá morrer por um fracasso, mas eu gostaria de ser lembrado como o invencível. Não que também o Oscar fosse importante, ele é, não posso negar, mas eu gostaria de recebê-lo por um trabalho que eu merecesse. Será que se algum dia eu chegar lá, vou falar tanta besteira quanto estou pensando agora? Que Deus guie minha boca!

– Você está fazendo tempestade em um copo d´água, Draco. Temos outros convites na porta. Você decide se quer ou não.

– Para quê? Para eu ligar e baterem com o telefone na minha cara? Espera as coisas se acalmarem.

– Não vão se acalmar e você sabe disso. Vão falar até você fazer um trabalho que eles classifiquem como magnífico. Você sabe desde o início como as coisas funcionam. A mídia te coloca lá em cima, a mídia te joga lá embaixo.

Como eu odeio Blaise nessas horas. Ele sempre gosta de cuspir na minha cara toda a verdade nua e crua e isso me irrita. Irrita-me saber que tudo é um ciclo que eu não posso quebrar, por mais que eu tente. Que maravilha! Tudo de uma só vez. A morte da minha tia, o fiasco antecipado do filme, sem falar que outro dia me peguei pensando. Estou entrado na crise dos trinta. Quem diria. Logo eu!

– Eu vou esperar um tempo. Mande-me cinco roteiros. Os que você acha que são os melhores. Eu seleciono depois os que eu achar melhor. Um deles vai ter que servir para o meu grande retorno, mas por enquanto vou fazer um suspense sobre minha carreira.

– Lembre-se que muitos usaram esse golpe, mas não se saíram muito bem.

– Vou arriscar.

– Tá bom então. Vou selecionar os melhores. Eu volto no final do dia ou peço para alguém vir trazer, tudo bem para você?

Assinto. Qualquer coisa está boa neste momento. Eu só quero me afundar na minha hidro e não pensar em mais nada. Eu preciso descansar. Deus! Como eu daria tudo para ter paz por apenas alguns minutos.

_Arashi Kaminari, 15 de julho de 2006._


End file.
